BriarClan
BriarClan lives in a dark forest with many briars and tall trees with small shrubs all around. They hunt the small animals that live in the roots of the trees and shrubs. They sometimes fight loners and rouges they find around their territory. These cats believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. This Clan is owned by Cotton. To join place a request on the talk page. WARNING: MATURE CONTENT Plot: Now that Tomwhisker(star) is gone, what will happen with with his son, what will become of Limesplash's sister, Lemonsplash, and will some of his kits s come back from The Blazers...look inside and see what will become of the new generation. Also, two rouges (a brother and sister) are raping and killing cats of the Clan. Old Plot: A rouge *cough* Tomwhisker *cough* is getting a hold on all the Clan she-cats and making them have kits, But they don't know who it is and they never can find him. Plot made by Meadow. Rules: *All pelt colours must be either Black, light gray, dark gray, black and white, or a combo of those. *Wings are allowed as long as they are black or have some black on it. *Have fun! Will think of more later Allegiances: Leader: Featherstar: A dark gray she-cat with violet eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Mistyleaf: A light gray and silver she-cat with blue eyes and black spotted wings. Currently a queen.(Cotton) Medicine Cat: Greenwillow -Black she-cat, with amber eyes, a bit erratic. (Bird) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lilypaw - white and black cat with green eyes who would like to be the medicane cat apprentice (Eagle) Warriors: Soulfire: A shadowy gray tom with gray eyes. Can see the dead. (Cotton) Lemonsplash- A cliac she-cat with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Stormfoot - dark blue-grey tom with black stripes and stormy dark blue eyes. (Vi) Wolfsoul - dark brown she-cat with black-and-white paws, a fluffy chest, and bright green eyes. (Vi) Acaiberry - dark red she-cat with a white-tipped tail, darker, almost black, paws, a paler muzzle, and purple eyes. (Vi) Foxshadow - reddish-brown she-cat with a white-and-black muzzle, black ears, paws, and tail-tip, and bright blue eyes. (Vi) Shyheart - black she cat with amber eyes (Cotton) Icecloud: gray tabby she-cat with violet eyes (Cotton) Wolffang: black and gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes (Cotton) Nightbreeze: black tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Blossomtail: Black and white queen with light blue eyes. (Cotton) Footheart- a grey tabby tom.(Meadow) Greenwhisker- a black she-cat with green eyes (Meadow) Eaglesky- a tortishell tom with blue eyes (Meadow) Paleeye- a cream tabby tom with one working eye (Meadow) Greyheart- a blueish-grey tom with black eyes (Meadow) Puddlewhisker: Black tom (Cotton) Nighttail: Black tom (Cotton) Snowflower: Black and white she-kit (Cotton) Blazefang: black and gray she-kit (Cotton) Leafpoppy: gray she-kit with white stripes and black spots (Cotton) Shadowfrost: Shadowy gray tom (Cotton) Echoflight: light gray she-kit (Cotton) Gorsestripe: Gray she-kit with black stripes. (Cotton) Leafwind - Light green tom with darker green stripes going down his back and amber eyes. (Dead) Coralmoon - Red and blue she-cat with bright green eyes. (Dead) Whitemoon: white/silver she-cat with bright green eyes and one black foot. (Leafeh) Flashfeather: White she-cat with soft amber eyes. Shadowflight's sister and the complete opposite of him. (Cinderstar) Shadowflight: Black tom with sharp amber eyes. Flashfeather's brother and the complete opposite of her. (Cinderstar) Orchidheart- Black shecat with a white tail, paws, and muzzle, along with beautiful amber eyes (Leaf) Sootfoot: Black tom (Cotton) Ashfang: black and gray tabby tom (Cotton) Spiderleg: Black tom with red dot on his back. (Cotton) Barksong: white and gray tabby tom (Cotton) Deepsnow: gray and black tom (Cotton) Stonefur: dark gray tom (Cotton) Mousefeather: white and gray she-cat (Cotton) Specklewing: Black she-cat with white spots (Cotton) Amberfeather: white and black she-cat (Cotton) Pinebark: black she-cat (Cotton) Grasswing: light gray she-cat (Cotton) Dawnlight: Dark gray she-cat (Cotton) Fernfur: white and gray she-cat (Cotton) Sweetmeadow- black-and-white she-cat w/ large green eyes (Rain) Loudclaw - Silver tabby tom with three black stripes running down his back. Black tailtip, emerald green eyes. (Loud) Apprentices: None Queens: None Other Kit's: Shimmerkit: Silver she-cat with soft blue eyes. Found wandering the forest by Flashfeather. (Cinder) Wreathkit: skinny silver tabby kit tom that is orphaned and just recently foun itself in the BriarClan camp. Elders: Moonfire: Black and gray tom with dull amber eyes. (Cotton) Former Members: Former Leaders: Briarstar: A jet black she-cat with sparkling gold and amber eyes. (Cotton) Former Warriors: Wingfeather- A black she-cat with a wing on her back, Green eyes (Meadow) Left the clan because a rouge (Tomwhisker) made her expet his kits(15), she got picked up by an eagle, and taken to Rainbowclan. Discoverypelt - Blue tom with white dots all over his pelt and hazel eyes. (Dead) Left the clan due to his disagreement with Briarstar's decision and his difference in pelt color. Now lives in WillowClan. Limesplash- A Cliaco she-cat with lime green eyes (Meadow) Darkfire: Black tom (Cotton) Shellfur: Black and white tom (Cotton) Trailforger - Light brown tom with white paws and blue eyes. (Dead) Finchfrost: A light gray tom with green eyes. (Cotton) Snowpoppy: Black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Killed by Larkshadow. (Cotton) Mothlight: light gray she-cat. Killed by Larkshadow. (Cotton) Former Apprentices: Dewpaw: light gray she-cat with black stripes. (Cotton) Shadepaw: shadowy gray tabby tom (Cotton) Snakepaw: black tom (Cotton) Roleplaying: Archive 1 Archive 2 ---- Gorsetail sighed heavily. "I just don't know anymore." She said. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 21:41, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- The she-cat watched as the clan cats lived out there daily lives. they made no idea of what was to come. The she-cat turned back to her borther trying to find him though the shadows. He loved to rape, She knew this, He never raped her, She was his sister, She was better with the claws then with the toms. The plae night moon shone though the trys and the Briars that made up this territory. "Brother, Time, go, do what you love, But rememebr, I do the killing of all but the kits." She wispered to her brother, Feeling him excitment going faster. "Go" she wispered, as she waited for him to return, with a cat for ehr to kill..... Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 22:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- The handsome midnight black tom smiled at his sister. His excitment growing with every passing moment, itching for the chance to get one of the sweet, beautiful BriarClan she-cats that now walked around out of camp, by themselves, without a care. His gorgeous striking green eyes flashed in anticipation and readiness. He was ready to make some kits. ... Snowpoppy bounced happily out of the camp alone, her friends hadn't wanted to go out hunting with her so she decided to have fun hunting on her own. ... The rouge toms eyes darted over to the black and white she-cat and he slowly disappeared into the brush and followed closly behind. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 22:51, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- The Beautiful She0-cat with Hair the colour of the starless nights and her eyes of deep brown. Her brother would be happier then he had been for the past moon, As long as she got to dig her claws and rip out some cats thoat she would be happy. she watched as her borther left her to go and get the She-cat that had just left the camp. They had heard from surround clans that this camp had problems with rapists before, but there lead toms had left, and his son, fell in love. She laughed as she hear the She-cat screams little did she know what would happen to her. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 23:03, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- The black, shadowy tom towered over the cowering she-cat and bit down harshly on her neck scruff, her hind legs kicked in a desperate attempt to run away but the tom just quickly injected into her and swelled his mating organ to a large size, making himself stuck inside of the frightened she-cat and started rubbing his mating organ's spikes along the inside of her, making his pollen pump into her and swelling her belly with kits. He chuckled in heartless pleasure as the she-cat screamed in agony and jabbed back and forth with his mating organ and continued to rape Snowpoppy. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 23:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- She heard the screams and smiled. the thought of new blood on her old claws worked very nicely with her. But she wanted more blood then one cat, She wanted more. More blood, More cats. Her hunger for blood, and cats fellsh was beond anything she had felt yet, But right now her brother was having all the fun. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 23:16, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Who are you?!" The tourtored she-cat asked in a screaming agony. The black tom mated her once more, harshly, then pulled out, grabbed the she-cat by her scruff, and padded into the shadows. "My name, is Blackhawk." Blackhawk told the shivering she-cat, grabbed her scruff again, mated her again quickly, and dragged her to his sister where he waited for the she-cat to have his kits, so they could take the ones they wanted, then took the others back to BriarClan and killed their mother. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 23:21, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow smiled. "Oh stop your fun" She said with a laugh to her brother. "It's my turn now" She said letting her claws out and walking towards the she-cat panting on the ground. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 23:24, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk padded infront of his sister. "Wait for the kits to be born first." He reminded her and turned to watch his short timed mate give birth to two toms and three she-kits, alone. One of the she-kits was a black she-kit that looked very similar to Blackhawk. "I want to at least take that she-kit." Blackhawk said motioning with his tail to the she-kit. "I don't care about the rest." He said and picked up the tiny she-kit by her scruff. ... Snowpoppy cried out, still in pain from being mated and giving birth. "No! Not my kits! Take me, but not my kits!" She cried, tears falling. ... Blackhawk turned around and looked at Snowpoppy. "Don't worry." He said coldly and smiled. "That's just what we were doing." Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 23:30, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- She laughed. "Not even one of the toms brother, for shame" she said with an evil laugh. "I'll take one of the she-cats with the heart on her, She'll be put to good used. " She purred to her brother before throwing the hearted-kit at ehr brother. She smirked and walked over to her pery, bent close to her ear and wispered. "Time to die" She purred. She dug her claws into the she-cats forlegs. "Brother, Hold her down please, she may be weakened from the birth but i want ehr to know she had no chance. She took her claws from the she-cats legs and and put them near her thoat, "enjoy your death" she said before wipping them deeper to her thoat, "We'll take care of the kits" She told there mother, before looking at the other kits in discuse. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 23:38, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk padded over and held down the she-cat and noticed a black tom hiss at his own mother. Blackhawk smiled. "I want that tom as well." He smirked and waited for his sister to murder the queen. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 23:40, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- she took them out of the She-cat thoart. "She's dead, Let's go" she said while taking the heart she-cat towards the sleeping place. "WE will just leave those other kits here, They are worthless" she hissed at them kits who where meowing for there mother. "Or i could kill them?" she said happily. 23:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No," Blackhawk said, picking up the tom and she-kit and placed them in the sleeping place. "We are cruel, but not heartless. I'll set them just outside of camp BriarClan camp." He said and picked up the two extra kits and threw them just outside of BriarClan camp. (Blackhawk, Larkshadow, and the three kits are at FallingClan now) Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 23:49, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lemonspalsh walked out of the camp to see 2 young kits. She picked them up and broguht them into the camp. "Guys, does anyone know who these cats mother is?" She asked everyone from the camp Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 23:55, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icecloud frowned. "No, has anyone seen Snowpoppy?" She asked. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lemonspash shook her head. "Not since she wanted to go out this morning." she said saddly. "I want a sheach party to go out and look for ehr!" she order the cats in the clan to do. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 00:08, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Featherstar padded out of her den. "Mistyleaf will take care of the two kits for now. Icecloud and Lemonsplash, go on a search party." She called. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:09, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- She nodded and she headed for tje exit of the camp. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 00:14, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icecloud gave the kits to Mistyleaf and padded out with Lemonsplash. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:15, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lemonspalsh walked though the way to see a she-cat bleeding out to her already done death. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 00:22, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Snowpoppy!" Icecloud cried in agony and bent down by her fallen Clanmate. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:24, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We need to take ehr back!" She cried letting a single tear slip out of ehr eye. she picked her up by the scuff. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 00:26, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh gosh." Featherstar said when Snowpoppy was brought into camp. "Who could have done this?" She whispered to herself. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:28, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lemonspalsh shook her head. "She's bellding eveyrwhere, It looks like she gave bi-" she stopped herself, she kenw of only one cat who could do this Puddlewhisker.... Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 00:31, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker padded into camp and spotted Snowpoppy, then stared in horror and ran over to her. "Who did this?!" He howled. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lemonspalsh glared at him. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 00:49, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Someone gonna answer me?!" Puddlewhisker hissed in genuine shock. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:52, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "gee I wonder who..." Lemonsplash muddered under her breath. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 00:57, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, I wonder too." Puddlewhisker said and let a tear roll down his face. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:58, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash shook her head and padded to the warriors den. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker padded over to Lemonsplash. "What happened?" He asked. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:07, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "you should know!" she cried hurling herself into her nest and crying herself to sleep. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:10, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What?" Puddlewhisker asked, confused. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:11, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash kept sobbing. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:14, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker frowned. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:19, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I love you" she sobbed to herself and missing him very much. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:20, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker took a step back, shocked. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- she just kept sobbing. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:26, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Lemonspash! Stop!" Puddlewhisker hissed. "What....is....wrong." Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:28, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash could not stop. "I LOVE YOU!" she screamed at the tiop of her lungs. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker leaped forward and licked Lemonsplash between the ears. "I love you too." He purred. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:36, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lemonspalsh purred. "YOu do?" she asked him lovingly. looking up into his eyes. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:38, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I thought you knew." Puddlewhisker whispered. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:39, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Greenwillow was in camp, staring up into the clouds. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 01:44, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- She shook her head. "I thought you love....." (FORGET THE NAME) She wispered to him .... Larkshadow padded into the territory, Who ever you wish." she purred. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:47, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mothlight padded out of camp, wanting to get away from everything. ... Puddlewhisker shook his head. ... Blackhawk spotted Mothlight. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:50, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "GO" she purred into his ear lovingly. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:51, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk padded over to Mothlight, bit her scruff, and injected into her sharply. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:53, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Greenwillow padded back to the medicine cat den, and sniffed around the herbs storage, and she frowned, and mewed quietly, "Hm... We need more yarrow, maybe some dock..." she listed off out loud, and walked outside calmly, and headed in a different direction. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 01:57, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- She watched and wait, She waited for her brother's kits to be born. she turned away. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:59, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk mated this new she-cat for several minutes before dragging her over to Larkshadow. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 02:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ------- Larkshadow smiled. "Well then what do we have here?" She asked the she-cat, "did you ever long for your own death." she told her. "Cause your about to get it" she purred to ehr. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 02:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG